


Exausted

by PrincessStein



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStein/pseuds/PrincessStein
Summary: You and Luke share limited time together.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Reader, Luke Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Exausted

Work, work, work. Y/N did this and she did that. One thing after another. No break, no rest, no stopping. So little sleep. The rebellion had big plans. Y/N yearned for a vacation, even just some time to be with Luke. But, even he was busy with the rebellion. Going on missions, rescuing, stopping the Empire.   
Right now, Y/N was preparing to head out. Luke was paired up with her and a few other scouts. She was relieved that she would actually get to spend some time with Luke. (instead of chatting over coms). But boy, was she tired. She just wanted to fall into Luke’s open arms and sleep. But, there was no time for rest, Y/N walked out of her quarter to go meet with her squadmates.   
Their flight to Dantooine was a rough one. Y/N tried to catch some zzz’s but she was too stressed too. Y/N sat in the cockpit with her elbow on the control panel, while Luke flew the ship. He noticed her mood and he could feel the same way. He needed a break, just some time not worrying about the rebellion.   
When they landed Y/N told her squadmates to go out and see what they could find, while she and Luke hanged back at the ship. When they were gone Y/N and Luke embraced. They stood there, eyes closed, fingers tracing down each other's backs. Just breathing in each other scent. Luke played with Y/N’s hair, massaging her temple. They pulled away after a few minutes, smiling at one another.   
“I’ve missed you,” Y/N said   
“Me too,” Luke replied. He wrapped his arms around Y/N’s head placing his chin on top. He placed a kiss into her hair. Y/N wrapped her arms around his waist, smiling into his chest. Luke pulled away to look at Y/N. She gazed back. His blue eyes locked with hers. Y/N leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.   
“We should probably go before the others get suspicious,” she said as she pulled away. Luke nodded in agreement. They grabbed their things and made their way hand in hand.   
After a day of hiking through the plains of Dantooine, Y/N was exhausted. They made camp in a groove. Luke helped Y/N set up her tent. They ate their food and made their way to bed. After all the lights had gone out. Luke quietly made his way to Y/N’s tent. He didn’t want to wake the others. Y/N hadn't fallen asleep, she moved over and let Luke lay down.   
“Sorry, I'm late,” Luke whispered. He placed a kiss on her cheek.   
Y/N curled onto Luke. Luke then wrapped his arms around her body.   
“You’re warm,” Y/N said as she snuggled closer. Luke chuckled. He began to stroke Y/N’s hair, Y/N rested her head on Luke’s shoulder.   
“I love you,” Y/N whispered into Luke’s ear. She then placed a kiss on to his cheek. Luke turned his head to her.   
“I love you too, Y/N,” he replied. Y/N blushed and closed her eyes. Soon she was asleep. A little while later Luke fell asleep holding her.   
The sunlight shined through the thin fabric of the tent, waking up Y/N. She turned to find Luke still asleep. She admired how the sun shined in his hair. Y/N placed her hand on Luke’s cheek.   
“Rise and shine, sweet thing,” Y/N said. Luke slowly opened his eyes.   
“Good morning,” he yawned.   
“Time to get up, sleepyhead,”   
“Do I have to?” Luke whined. He rolled over, his back to Y/N.   
“Yes, come on,” Y/N sighed. She tried to roll him over, but, he wouldn't budge. Y/N poked him with her finger a few times. After a while, Luke signed, then rolled over. Y/N raised her eyebrow.   
“Okay, I’m getting up,” he sighed.   
“Good,” Y/N said as she got up and went to wake the others. Maybe, when they got back to base, Y/N and Luke could have some more time alone together.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is originally posted on my Tumblr account (the-mcu-stu-fan)


End file.
